


Lullabies and Fevers

by lolocherik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fever, Gen, I didn't write this to be a ship but if that's how you see it then you do you man, Sick Pidge, That's why I didn't tag a relation ship, mentions of vomiting, sick allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolocherik/pseuds/lolocherik
Summary: Pidge get sick in space and Allura helps out thinking she won't get sick. She thought wrong.





	Lullabies and Fevers

"We're in space!! How does one get sick? In space?!"  Pidge fusses as Allura changes the something of an ice pack on their head.   
  
"This is may be space but it does not change the way our bodies work...well most of the time. So, this is a fever?"   
  
"Oh right, you wouldn't know that that is. Well a fever is when your bodies temperature rises however it usually means your body is fighting a sickness. But if it rises to high it can kill you. "   
  
"Wait so your body...harms you to fight a sickness?? I'm confused."  
  
"Yea, I know. Lucky mine isn't to high so I should be fine by tomorrow." Pidge faces Allura. "Are you sure you should be near me? I may infect you." They ask, the concern very clear.   
  
"Don't worry. I highly doubt a human virus can hurt me so just try and get some rest." She reassures Pidge as she leaves their bedside.    
  
"Yea, you...get some re...rest too..." Pidge mumble as they dose of to sleep.   
  
  
Allura woke up to a weird almost stirring sensation in her stomach. She sits up but the sensation only gets worse. She does the best thing she can think of and rushes out of her room to the med bay. Only she doesn't get there. She bangs on a doors, not caring who's it is, and covers her mouth, uncertainty. The door open in couple of seconds.   
  
"Who in the..." Pidge rubs her eye. "Allura? Is everything all..." Observing Allura's state Pidge doesn't finish the sentence. They quickly ushers Allura in her room, toward the bathroom. Pidge gently pushes her to get her on her knees and pulls her hair in to a ponytail, which they holds themselves. The next minute was not pleasant to both parties.   
  
After they cleaned up, Pidge help get Allura to their bed so she can sit.   
  
"What was that?" Allura asked, weakly and slightly shaking.   
  
"Well, looks like you threw up. It's not exactly bad, it was your body trying to get all the bad stuff out. Do Alteans have anything similar?"  
  
"Well, not really...I don't know...why is it hot?" Pidge furrows her brow. They press their palm gently on her forehead, then widens her eyes.  
  
"Allura, you have a fever and a high one at that."  
  
"What, no? That's is impossible...I want...to sleep." Allura lays down and pull Pidge in with her. They don't struggle, instead remember home, when their mother would lay by them when they were sick. Pidge smiles and holds back tear, not to well though. Their sight sobbing woke Allura. She just looked at Pidge. Then she gently pet their head and hums a Altean lullaby. And soon, both of them were sound asleep.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Rather short but it hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I just want to say this again. I didn't tag a relationship because I wasn't writing for it to be a relationship. If you do think of it as a relationship fic then by all means do, just know that there was a reason I didn't tag a relationship. Ok, I'll stop now before I sound like a broken record (even though I think I already do...)


End file.
